1. Field
The following description relates to a cloud service, and more particularly, to a cloud service integration and brokerage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cloud service broker apparatus provides a brokerage service to enable a cloud service user to use a cloud offered by a cloud service provider. The cloud service broker selects a cloud suitable for the cloud service user from among associated multiple clouds, and controls a cloud service to be deployed and executed in the selected cloud and delivered to the cloud service user.
The cloud service broker may earn arbitrage profit from the brokerage service between the cloud service providers and the cloud service user, or it may only serve as a tool for the cloud service user to select a suitable cloud. Hence, to increase the profit or user satisfaction, the cloud service broker may need to select an optimal cloud that can create profit while satisfying the user's desired quality of service requirements.